Genderbenders!
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: One shots revolving around a different universe of Protectors! Updates come once a week...or month.


"Ow...ow...ow..."Toni Stark, the obsidian haired hispanic woman muttered under her breath, struggling to push herself up off the boxing ring floor. Above her, the taller blonde woman known Stephanie Rogers sighed in disappointment.

"Y'know we've been sparring for MONTHS now. Literally months..." The Alter ego of Miss America muttered. "And you haven't punched me once."

"I've been progressing." Toni gingerly rubbed her jaw. "Yesterday I was an inch from your nose."

"Be that as it may, you're starting to let your guard down. Arms always stay up, or you lose a tooth really fast. Not to mention you're standing so...still." Steph demonstrated 'The Shuffle'. "Always keep moving. They won't know where to hit you."

"Well, since my armor is made of thick iron, I'm pretty sure they couldn't hit me if they wanted to." Toni declared, crossing her arms. "It would take them hours just to scrape my suit with a punch that wields the force of a jackhammer and a lot longer to knock me out. Besides, my weapons would make short work of those idi_-_-"

WAP.

Toni fell to the floor with another thud, allowing Steph To once again tower over her Best Friend. "Hey look. I took you down, and it only took...2 seconds, I think."

Ever so slightly ticked off, The alter ego of Iron Girl managed to kick Steph's legs out from under her and send her toppling as well. Toni seized this opportunity to leap on top of her and throw a wild punch, only for it to be blocked by Steph's arms. Another swift punch launched Toni against the ropes, where she held her nose in pain. Steph suddenly looked a bit sorry about the punch.

"Uh...Toni?" She asked carefully. "You okay?"

"...I dink you broke by doze." Toni slowly let go their nose and a thin line of blood dribbled out. "Or at least fractured it."

Steph swallowed and helped her up, rubbing the hack of her head. "Sorry about that, pal. Got...carried away."

"Eh,don't worry about it." Toni shrugged just as nonchalantly as she always does while shrugging. "Pepsi(it's a guy's name, Right?) told me 'you're a tough girlfriend.' and Thor said 'She is a woman of Iron in more ways than one'. In other words, I'm tough. I can handle a little pain."

"You sure?" Her friend asked timidly.

"Yeees! Now C'mon!" Toni held up her fists once more. "I wanna rematch, Grandma."

"Oh, you did NOT just call me 'Grandma'!" Steph smirked, a usual sign that she was thoroughly kick Toni's-_-_

"My, that was certainly the fight of the century."

The women turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Regally walking towards them with a smirk on his face was The King of Arendelle of himself, Ice suit and platinum blonde hair and all. Steph grinned excitedly upon catching sight of her boyfriend, or 'courter' as he liked to call it.

"Elton!"

"Lemme guess; you've been spying on us for a long time, haven't you your majesty?" Toni asked, sarcastically bowing.

"No, I assure you that I came not more than twenty seconds ago. Speaking of which, impressive left hook, My dear Stephanie." He chuckled.

"Heh heh...well, I wasn't expecting it to be so hard on her." Steph said innocently, blushing. Toni rolled her eyes. "But I taught her so much that she'd be able to do the same thing to me. Too bad I can't teach you that."

"And why not?" Elton frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, girl stuff, darling." Steph smirked. "Juuust girl stuff."

"Any who, what bring you here, Iceman?" Toni asked abruptly.

"I came to talk with my courter for a moment." Elton smiled warmly at her, enticing another soft blush to appear. "See if she'd like to go out later, or see a film?"

"Sounds lovely..." Steph slyly winked at him.

Toni smirked, her gaze going from Elton to Steph and back. "Ah...this is probably going to lead to you two wrestling for dominance in bed."

Steph's dreamy look vanished and was quickly replaced by a look that clearly screamed 'that's disgusting...but sounds great. Wait, why am I saying that?!'. Elton rolled his eyes, but blushed as well.

"Thank you, Toni, for being the Deadpool of this conversation."

BOOOOOM.

The Gym shook as if a small earthquake had hit it, followed by angry yelling at a certain mercenary motormouth maiden. Elton turned around reluctantly and waved back at his girlfriend. "Speaking of Lady Deadpool, I'm afraid I must be going! Love you, Stephanie!"

"Back at you, Elton!" Steph blew him a kiss. "He's such a Angel, isn't he Toni?"

No response.

"Toni?"

Steph turned around right into Toni's fist, which caused her to stumble a little. Toni smirked triumphantly.

"Wow! I did it! I punched Miss America!"

"I wasn't ready-"


End file.
